


When the Magpie cry

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [8]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Love has no place in war, but for two boys that's all they can cling to. [shingeki no kyojin/attack on titans au]





	When the Magpie cry

**Author's Note:**

> Moving old stuff from AFF to AO3.

_“This,” Hyukjae said, after laying the book out on the table and pointing avidly at a drawing of the waves crashing onto the shoreline, “is a beach and past that is the sea.”_

_Donghae looked at the picture in amazement and reached a finger out to trace the fine blue ink that colored the water. “It’s so beautiful, I wish can to see it in real life.”_

_“I’ll take you there one day,” Hyukjae said, clasping a hand over his and weaving his fingers together with Donghae’s._

_Donghae looks up at Hyukjae and a smile blossomed on his lips. “Promise?” he asks excitedly._

_“I promise.”  Hyukjae grins._

  
\---

 

Donghae fixedly watches the scene unfolding before his eyes as Suho and Ryeowook runs along the rooftops of the abandoned houses, luring the Silver-skin titan toward the south gateway of Seoul District. Sehun and Jessica swings around the titan, making feint attacks and being an all around distraction to keep the Silver-skin titan from catching on to the truth of the situation at hand, while the rest of the Scouting Legion keeps the other smaller and lesser titans from entering their ambush zone and away from the Silver-skin titan. On the far end of the town, several squads of stationary guards prepare another load of their cannons and continue to bombard the town with fireballs to push the Silver-skin titan onward toward the trap they set.   

High atop the main clock tower of the town, Donghae bites his lip and grips tightly on the handle of his sword as the battle rages on for the next hour and he has to resists the desire to jump in and join his comrades. Not yet, he thinks, not yet.  

  
\---

 

_Donghae wrapped the blanket around himself tightly and shivered uncontrollably as another wave of cool wind hit him._

_“You got punished by Jungsu-hyung again?”_

_Donghae turned his head around toward the direction of the voice and smiled brightly when he saw it was Hyukjae coming toward him with another blanket on one hand and the other is a loaf of bread. “I didn’t complete my 3DMG drill today,” Donghae said sulkily, when he realized what Hyukjae had just said, “and he got mad because this was the third time already.”_

_“Here,” Hyukjae said, sliding down next to him and pulling the extra blanket around Donghae’s shoulders. He handed Donghae the loaf of bread once he got himself comfortable with the two blankets wrapped around him._

_Donghae sighed happily, holding the warm bread in his hand and picked away at it carefully. He doesn’t want to finish the bread too soon and regret it later. “Thank you,” he told Hyukjae and cuddled up to him under the starlit sky._

_“So, why are you having trouble finishing them?” Hyukjae asked, poking Donghae’s knee to get him to talking again._

_Donghae stopped chewing the bread momentarily and swallowed it nervously, before looking down at the ground as if it held the answer to Hyukjae’s question. “I’m just not good at 3DMG,” he admitted reluctantly. “I’m pretty sure if Jungsu-hyung isn’t so kind he would have kicked me out of the training squad already.”_

_Hyukjae reached over and pat his head consolingly. “I’ll teach you, then,” he said and dropped his hand to Donghae’s shoulder and pushed him against Hyukjae’s side._

_The heat of Hyukjae’s body warmed his heart and he almost let himself go right there, but Donghae eyes widen and pushed himself away from Hyukjae. “But, you can’t!” he protested hotly. “How else will be able to do your own drill if you’re so busy teaching me?”_

_Hyukjae quirked up an eyebrow. “Who currently is at the top of the class in 3DMG?”_

_Donghae blinked. “You, of course,” he said flatly. Donghae had heard enough praise about Hyukjae being the kind of genius in 3DMG that only came once in every generation._

_“Then I can teach you and still do my drill just fine,” he said with such much confidence and assurance that Donghae doesn’t have to heart to dispute him. “I’ll make you become one of the best 3DMG soldiers.”_

_“Okay,” Donghae said, and tackles Hyukjae to the ground in a fit of laughter._

  
\---

 

Donghae flinches back from his spot when he sees the Silver-skin titan getting a hold of Sehun’s wiring and flings him against the crumbling form of a church. Jessica shouts for others nearby to get Sehun, while Yuri quickly jumps into the battle with the Silver-skin titan, replacing Sehun’s position. She immediately latches on to the Silver-skin arm with a sword dig deep into his flesh The Silver-skin titan tries to shake her off but she clings desperately onto him as Jessica jumps on the Silver-skin titan’s other shoulder while the titan is distracted with Yuri.

She flings her wiring around his arm several times before he could take notice or stop her and once is done she jumps off of him and lands perfectly on the ground, safely and far away from the titan. She blows a whistle signaling for Yuri to move back from the titan as she yanks down on the wiring connected to her belt and the iron wire cuts through the titan’s flesh, effectively slicing the left arm off of the Silver-skin titan.

 

\---

 

_“No, we have to go back!” Donghae argued, trying to pull himself out of Hyukjae’s tight grip._

_“He’s gone, Donghae,” Hyukjae said quietly and numbly._

_“No, he isn’t!” Donghae cries. “Shut up, shut up, Heechul-hyung isn’t dead!” But even as he said that, he knew there was no hope for Heechul who had stayed back to be bait for the titans so the rest of the squad can get away._

_Hyukjae gripped the front of his shirt and snarled, “If you go back all of Heechul-hyung’s effort would have gone to waste. Don’t make him regret his sacrifice!”_

_“I--” Donghae breaks down in tears and Hyukjae picked him up and carried him to his horse. He lifted Donghae’s up on the horse and let Donghae wept against his chest as they ride back to their base and away from the nightmare filled forest._

_Later that night in the quiet of their tent and after they found Heechul’s bloodied remains. “I’ll kill them all, every last one of them will die by my hand,” Donghae swore, lying in Hyukjae’s arms. “I’m going to join the Scouting Legion once we graduate.”_

_He feels Hyukjae suddenly stiffens against him. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”_

_“Yea, I’m sure,” he said firmly, never more sure about anything else except Hyukjae and this._

_“Alright, then I’ll join with you too.” Hyukjae wrapped himself around Donghae._

_“No,” Donghae twisted himself around and stared at Hyukjae incredulously, “you had worked hard to be at the top of our class so you can join the Military Police, so I’m not going to let you ruin your life for me.”_

_“I did want to go the Military Police,” Hyukjae said easily, “but I don’t want to now, not without you anyway. Beside if I don’t watch your back, you’re going to end up in a titan’s stomach.”_

_Donghae made a face. “Ewe, don’t say that.”_

_“Rawr, I’m going to eat you,” Hyukjae said and pushed Donghae down on the mat. “I bet you taste delicious.” He started to tickle Donghae as Donghae tried desperately to fend him off and his sullen mood disappeared with Hyukjae leaning down and capturing his lips._

 

\---

 

Donghae winces as hears a loud harrowing roar from the Silver-skin titan and hoard of lesser titans started to rampage crazily. They stop paying any attention to the other members of the Scouting Legion and head directly toward the Silver-skin titan. He tears his eyes away from the ambush zone’s battle as Suho and Ryeowook break away from the Silver-titan to join the rest of the Scouting Legion’s squads to herd the lesser titans away from the Silver-skin titan.

He spots Henry’s squad in the ensuing chaos and watches numbly as they try to bait one of the 15 meters titans away from the ambush zone, but one of the squad members, a young girl Donghae vaguely remembers called Amber, is caught between the titan’s teeth and her horrified scream echoes familiarly in Donghae’s memory, having heard it so many times in his life.  

He hear more cries and desperate pleas for help rises all around them as more and more titans becomes frantic and mad to reach the Silver-skin titan. They are more aggressive now and seem to reach a fever-pitch in their hysteria, knocking down buildings and boldly going after the soldiers flying past them.  

  
\---

 

_“Luhan,” they cried and repeated his name like mantra as if they could bring him back with their tears alone._

_Hyukjae patted Donghae’s shoulder comfortingly as they both watched Luhan’s body burned into cinder. This was the tenth funeral they had attended in three days and many more to come._

_“I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you, I could have stopped all those deaths,” Hyukjae said, his words filled with guilt and regret._

_“What are you talking about,” Donghae shook his head, “you can’t help it, you were injured after all and we were ambushed by a new titan.” He clenched his fist, remembering the 17 meters titan with the silver skin who was smart enough to trick their expedition into a trap and unleashed a horde of lesser titans that devoured more than half of their troops. “I’ll kill that fucking monster,” Donghae said, his words dripped with venom._

_Hyukjae reached over and hold his hand tightly in his, and Donghae was momentarily comforted by Hyukjae’s skin touching his own._

_When the funeral finally finished and they were the only two left standing, Donghae glanced up at the pinkish-orange sky that reminded Donghae of a flower in bloom. “If I were ever to fall don’t let them eat me. I rather die first then be eaten,” he said, confessing his innermost fear._

_“I won’t let you fall,” Hyukjae told him adamantly._

_Donghae smiled up at the sky, thinking how no matter how ugly their life was the sky would always be as beautiful and untouchable as a dream. “Still, I would like to be reassured.”_

_Hyukjae sighed beside him. “Okay if you were about to die, I kill you before I let any of the titans get you.”_

_“Thank you,” he murmured and took comfort in those words._

 

\---

 

A giant horn blasts two times and from the general direction of the base camp situated near the cannons, and that signals the squads to move back as the stationary guard prepared an onslaught of blasting their cannons. Several squads has to picked up their injured comrades, most were missing some sort of limbs or too injured to move, while others are already dead but their squad couldn’t even leave their dead bodies behind. They quickly dispersed using their 3DMG gears and hid themselves in safe distance as the stationary guard clears the last cannon to be fire. The squad in the ambush zone abruptly stops their attack against the Silver-skin titan also to run and seeks refuge behind a large imposing bank.

Donghae is safely tucks away at the highest point of the town and still has to wait for his own signal to be given before he can act, even though the urge to kill, kill makes him want to hurl off the tower and jump right into the battle. No, he won’t ruin their hard work plan.

The lesser titans, unaware of what is going on, now doesn’t have the Scouting Legion to bother them anymore, surges forward toward the Silver-skin titan and the concentrated numbers of lesser titans unleashed a hail storm of fireballs that fall from the sky.

One after another, the cannons continue to be load and fire and sends the lesser titans back and away from the ambush zone once again. Clearing the way for the trap to be laid for the Silver-skin titan.

 

\---

 

_The aftermath of Banko District’s siege left skeletons of twenty titans and hundreds of dead soldiers. Donghae had ditched cleaning up the dead bodies to sulked in peace and Hyukjae, of course, immediately found him sitting on a rooftop overseeing the crumbling city. Hyukjae sat down beside him and leaned his head on Donghae’s shoulder and they sat there in comfortable silent._

_Donghae was aware that the battlefield was no place for childish promise but Donghae knew Hyukjae will indulge him, because he was Hyukjae. “We’ll be together forever, right, Hyukjae?” he asks, breaking their quiet peace._

_Hyukjae took Donghae’s hand in his and laced them together. “Yea, forever,” Hyukjae promised, just like Donghae knew he would. Strong, dependent, and loyal Hyukjae will always be Donghae’s hero and Donghae loved him so much that he was afraid to die, he doesn’t want to ever let this hand go._

 

\---

 

Once all of the lesser titans are cleared from the ambush zone, all the squad, even those that lost the majority of their members, returned to their position, because they have to continue their plan. They had put too much effort and sacrificed too much to just call it quit now.

Ryeowook and Suho returns to ambush zone and swings around the Silver-skin titan to get him back on track toward their designated spot, near the clock tower Donghae is in. Taeyeon’s squad keeps the Silver-skin titan from turning around and going a different direction, with their swords and when they think the titan is catching on to their plan, they merciless cut his leg or arm to keep his mind away from that thought. After all the trap, hinges on the Silver-skin titan not catching on but the way the squad go about, slicing of flesh after flesh, even with the regenerative ability the titans are known for it is still gruesome to watch but... Donghae remembers how Yoona and Sooyoung had fallen to the Silver-skin titan’s mouth earlier and he could not bear to blame Taeyeon’s squad for their anger and grief.

He doesn’t let himself even have a second to think about who he had surely lost in this battle. If he let his mind wandered, he knows he won’t be able to be function enough to battle later. So, he seals his heart and steels himself for the battle with the Silver-skin titan that awaits him.

  
\---

 

_“Donghae,” Junsu said, approaching him with careful and troubled steps. “I--I,” he doesn’t looked Donghae’s right in the eyes, “I’m so sorry.” He handed Donghae, Hyukjae’s 3DMG belt with trembled hands._

_“No,” Donghae cried, shoving the belt away. “No, he can’t--not him, Hyukjae can’t die. He promised.” He fell to the ground in hysteric._

_“H-Hyukjae left us to distract the lesser titans while we got away a-and,” Junsu choked on his next word and only managed to calmed himself enough to continued, “then--then we saw the Silver-skin titan’s appearing in Hyukjae’s direction and when we came back for him--this was the only thing we found.”_

_“Hyukjae, Hyukjae,” Donghae sobbed,_

_“I’m so sorry we couldn’t bring him back to you,” Junsu said tearfully and fell down next to him, pulling Donghae’s into his arms. They cried together for the man they both desperately love with all their heart._

 

\---

 

The windows of the neighborhood homes open and the head of the close quarter cannons peek out all around the clock tower, pointing directly at the Silver-skin titan heading toward Donghae’s way.

The cannons are loaded with grapeshot’s that were never meant to actually kill the titan, since the nape of the Silver-skin titan is incredibly hard and can’t be cut with a normal steel sword. Donghae had his swords reinforced with a mixture of metal alloys that the military engineers had developed but since the mixture required rare and unusual metal that couldn’t be found inside the Wall Rose and they were force to sent expeditions outside the wall to bring back the metals and even then they only had brought back a handful to make two swords and so many lives died to create the swords in Donghae’s hand right now. It was all for this moment.  

Donghae raises each of his swords up and gives each a kiss. He breathes in and out, and closes his eyes. His eyes open and he shouts loudly, “I’m here you fucking bastard!”

It’s on now.

  
  
\---

 

_“Donghae you can’t go in,” Kyuhyun protested, raising his hand out to block Donghae from going down to the dungeon._

_“I don’t fucking care,” Donghae snapped, and unsheathed his sword, “but I will kill anyone who stops me.”_

_“Donghae,” Kyuhyun said, looking torn, “you’ll regret it if you go down there.”_

_“Let me repeat myself,” Donghae bites out, “I don’t care.”_

_Kyuhyun sighed. “Go you have ten minutes before they find out. He’s in the last cell.”_

_Donghae patted Kyuhyun’s shoulder in thanks before running past him and down to the dungeon. Donghae hurried past all the other cells and goes directly to the cell at the far end of the dungeon._

_Donghae stands in front of the cell and collapsed to the ground, when he saw Hyukjae, alive and a rumpled mess. Hyukjae’s reach out a hand out between the bar and Donghae immediately catches it in his hands. He lifted Hyukjae’s hand against his cheek and felt his warmth._

_“Donghae, I miss you,” Hyukjae murmured, low and sweet._

_“I miss you too,” Donghae chokes out; words alone can’t convey how much he had missed Hyukjae._

_They stew in silent for awhile and simply enjoy each other company, until Donghae dropped Hyukjae’s hand and forcibly looked at Hyukjae, the desperate question on his tongue._

_“H-how come you are alive? We thought you were d-dead,” he said, finding it hard to even think of Hyukjae being dead again, “the commanders and higher ups are suspicious of you and I don’t understand what’s going on! Please tell me.” Donghae begged him._

_Hyukjae lifted his hand up and reached for Donghae’s cheek and Donghae couldn’t resist leaning into the touch again, so hopeless, he is. “Do you trust me, Donghae?” he asks, looking heartbroken and betrayed._

_Donghae nodded slowly and if they didn’t have a steel bar between, Donghae would reach out and pull Hyukjae into his arms. Donghae will always trust Hyukjae because Hyukjae had never lied to him._

_“That’s all I care about,” Hyukjae says with a familiar smile that hurt Donghae’s heart. He didn’t think he’ll ever see it again._

_“I’ll help you get out,” Donghae said firmly, this time he will be the one to protect Hyukjae. “They plan to put you on trial tomorrow and I can’t trust their paranoid minds with the sudden appearance of these rumors of human turning into titans.”_

  
\---

 

The Silver-skin titan swerves his head directly at Donghae as soon as he heard Donghae’s voice. He doesn’t even pay a smidge of attention to Taeyeon’s squad now or the cannons he definitely had taken notice of. The Silver-skin titan runs toward Donghae when he did that, the cannons locked on him and bombards him with a barrage of grapeshot’s, slowing him down and nearly take off his left leg.

Donghae doesn’t move from his spot and wait for his signal. He watched as the Silver-skin struggles to pull away from the hail of shots and at this close, the shots easily pummeled the skin and ripped through the flesh.

Donghae can’t--won’t close his eyes to this scene, even though his heart cries out for a familiar name that he had forsaken a long time ago.  

  
\---

 

_“N-no,” Donghae sobbed, “you can’t be--no.” He dropped his swords to the floor in disbelief._

_Hyukjae doesn’t say a word._

_“Tell me it is a lie, please!” Donghae begged._

_“Donghae, I love you,” Hyukjae said, giving him a sorrowful smile._

_“No, no, no,” Donghae pleaded, quickly covering his ears with his hand, “I don’t want to hear it!”_

_“But it seem I can’t fulfill all the promises I made to you,” he continued and Donghae could hear every words that pierced his heart, “I’m sorry,” he says and bites his thumb. Heated smokes arise from Hyukjae and clouded the air. When the smoke disappeared, Hyukjae had gone and standing in his place is the Silver-skin titan._

  
\---

 

Three loud bangs can be heard from the base camp and Donghae jumps off the tower, swing toward a rooftop nearby the clock tower. He lands perfectly on his feet and at a good and safe distance from the Silver-skin titan.

The barrage of cannon shots has started to slow down once the Silver-titan had destroy much of the houses that held the cannons but in return the cannons had left the Silver-skin titan crippled in the legs, the kind of damage that can’t be heal right away and this is Donghae’s chance.

Donghae runs atop the roof of the houses and head toward the Silver-skin titan, when the cannons finally stop firing completely. The Silver-skin titan immediately takes notice of him and roars.

 

\---

 

_“Why are we giving the swords to him?!” Rain demanded furiously. “He is that thing lover and he’d helped it escape!”_

_“Donghae is the best 3DMG soldier we have and,” Youngwoon hesitates, “we know he won’t kill or hurt Donghae.” He turned around to faced the all the commanders and division leaders, and asked them loudly. “Do you all object to this also?”_

_Nobody say a word and Youngwoon took that as confirmation. He gestured for a soldier to bring forth the swords._

_Youngwoon took the swords out of the blank ordinary casing and placed the two newly made swords into Donghae’s hands. “We entrusts this mission to you,” he said, looking intently at Donghae. “Don’t betray us again.”_

_“I won’t,” Donghae promised._

 

\---

 

Donghae stands in front of the Silver-skin titan and Donghae looks up and up at him. His massive black eyes seem to bores right through Donghae and the tightness in Donghae’s chest seems to unravel with their meeting again.

The Silver-skin titan reaches a hand out in front of Donghae and Donghae, puts away his swords against his side before getting on it. He can hear several hisses and outburst off to the side where he knows reinforcement and fellow squad members are watching him. They’re there to back him up and--and if he were to do anything might hint at betrayal, they would kill him.   

“Hello, Hyukjae,” he says in greeting, and Hyukjae lowers his head in an almost apologetic bow. He extends a hand out and pats the forest of black hair, just like old time.

Hyukjae raises his head up and his corner of large lips curves into a smile and Donghae has to remember that those lips that had touched every inch of his body also swallowed so many of their friends and comrades.

Donghae returns the smile with his own and his left hand trembles with the thought of touching his sword and cutting Hyukjae. He looks down at his hands and wishes for them to answer him instead, but they offer nothing but silent and Donghae’s heart beats violently against his chest as if it want to rip open his ribs so it could attaches itself to Hyukjae and never again will it be separate from him.

He knows he still couldn’t stop loving Hyukjae and isn’t that the stupidest thing he ever heard. He lets out a horrid laugh and Hyukjae, above him, stares blankly at him. He wonders if Hyukjae is truly in there or just a small part of his consciousness is awake when he's in his titan form and any moment now Donghae could be swallow up. Just like how Hyukjae had ate Junsu on that hellish day.

Donghae train of thoughts break when he feels the hand move and he is lifted up closely to Hyukjae’s face. He presses his whole body into Hyukjae’s closed lips without a hesitation and his left hand falls next to his sidearm, clasping the handle of the sword. The next move will decide their fate.

Donghae closes his eyes and breathes. He opens them and his decision is made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i said i wasn’t going to write this, i lied, I lied. i read the lastest SNK chapter like a few hours ago and I had to put away everything and get this fic out or i’ll go nuts. DON'T KILL ME. /hides


End file.
